Nightmares
by Jade Soulless
Summary: Brian spends the night at Aiden's and memories of the car wreak haunt his sleep. ( Rated T for one swear, and grafic gore-ish bit )


Yet again, Another BrianXAidan! (No lemons, None of that, just some fluff )  
>It might be hard to figure out who's doing what, this is a part of our rp, So most of it is in first person for them both. Please Review! ( Aiden's the pissy one, Brian stutters and twitches, I space each rp out so it's easier, Aiden's rp is first<p>

* * *

><p>I frown angrily laying down on the ground, pulling the blanket over me turning away from you in defiance.<p>

I glance up twitching a little, I stay silent as I walk over to the bed sluggishly and step over you, the mattress creaking under me a little. I lay down, pulling the blanket up to my neck, It was warm and smelled like Aiden.

I glance up at you blankly, The blanket wrapped over me the angle of my head odd and childish.

I curl up a little, My eyes already closed.

TIME SKIP

It was still dark out, I kick at the sheets weakly, they tangle around my limbs. My forehead is slick with sweat as I jerk more violently on the bed, letting out a soft whimper then a yelp of fear, my eyes are clamped shut.

-Still Brian, Nightmare/flashback-

I sob, my small knees pressed into the hard concrete, My back bleeding with a large shard of metal pressed into the Childs soft skin.  
>The car was broken and twisted, Fragments of glass shattered across the road, I could hardly feel my pain as I watch my mothers head bleed out, Her head a pile of brain organs and blood, Her skull crushed and broken, My father was still in the car unconscious.<br>My heart burns as as I shake, her blood leaking onto my legs. " No!" The young me screams, Tears streaming at the horrid sight. I hear people running towards us, Some vomiting when they see mother.. One guy grabs me dragging me away from her, I scream and fight, Kicking at him and sobbing harder.

I groan opening my eyes not quite processing what I was hearing, I look around the dark room for a moment noticing I'm on the floor. It clicks.  
>I sit up instantly leaning over the bed. I see Brian writhing in the bed sobbing in his sleep. " Brian!" I stand up grabbing his arm and shaking him slightly. " Brian! Wake up!"<p>

I dont wake up, Instead kicking and lashing at you, my face was pale and sick looking, twisted in sadness and pain.  
>I remember after they took my away from mom.. I stayed with these nice people.. I never said a word to them though. I was glad when dad got out of the hospital, He took me home.<br>I remember starting to cry and he did to, but he looked angry, Rage flowing through him, He started to scream at me, that this is all my fault, I killed her..  
>I killed mom.<p>

I flinch back pinning your arms down to the bed, Yelling at you to wake up. He was scaring me.

He jerks in your grasp violently, Tears streaming down his eyes even though they were closed. He grows suddenly still, His chest heaving.  
>My eyes open, blurry with tears, They still flow freely. I suddenly see the figure pinning me down and scream, struggling and kicking.<p>

" Brian! Brain, It's me, calm down! Its Aidan!" I say still pinning you down afraid of being hit. I look down at you fear and concern in my eyes, I didn't usually wear my feelings on my face but this was to much to hide.

I stop, trembling below you, my eyes are wide and slightly unseeing, Tears brimming them. I take fast, shaky, gulping breaths and shut my eyes tightly, turning my head into the pillow a fresh wave of tears streaming onto it.

" Brian calm down. What's wrong?" I ask loosing my grip in him and sitting by him on the bed. My face shows sympathy.

I shake slightly, I take a deep breath trying to calm myself enough to answer.  
>" J-j-just a n-nightmare.." I whisper horsly, my tone sounding broken and sad.<p>

I dont look as if I approve. " That wasn't just a fucking nightmare Brian.." I frown my eyebrows coming together sadly my hair a mess. I move my hand to your face wiping away some tears.

I flinch a little at your touch but relax, My breathing still ragged.

I frown stiffing as I offer a hug with my arms outstretched looking as if I dreaded the thought but not wanting to leave you alone.

I pause for a moment, almost throwing myself at you, shaking and sobbing softly, My hands digging into your back.

I hold him softly stroking his back running my hand through his hair trying my best to be there for him although my body was stiff. I close my eyes ignoring his fingers digging into my back.  
>" Shh.. Just calm down.. I'm-.. Here... Ok? I'm not going to let anything get you.." It may have came out stiffly, not lovingly, but I meant it.. I really meant it.<p>

I sob a few more times, although softer. After a while I became calmer once and a while tremors shaking me, My eyes closed weakly in your grasp, Now feeling tired and weak from the crying, I hated nightmares like this.  
>I breath out through my nose shakily, My grip lessening a little. I-I'm..sorry.." I whisper weakly, kind of limp in your arms.<p>

I hold you closely to me. " I told you to stop saying that." I say firmly. Brian was silent for a while and I glance down, Brian asleep in my arms.

* * *

><p>I had to end it somewhere xD, If you re-read this Kai, We totally should have ended it like that.<br>Review and stay safe guys!


End file.
